yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Torrential Tribute
|jpname = 激流葬 |jphira = げきりゅうそう |phon = Gekiryūsō |trans = Raging Stream Funeral |image = TorrentialTribute-SDRE-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 53582587 |lore = When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field. |frlore = Activable uniquement lorsqu'un monstre est Invoqué. Détruisez tous les monstres sur le Terrain. |delore = Du kannst diese Karte nur aktivieren,wenn ein Monster mit einer Normal-, Flipp- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird. Zerstöre alle Monster auf dem Feld. |itlore = Attiva solo quando un Mostro viene Evocato. Distruggi tutti i Mostri sul Terreno. |ptlore = Quando um monstro é Normal, Flip ou Special Summoned, destrua todos os monstros no campo. |splore = Activa esta carta solamente cuando un monstruo es Invocado. Destruye todos los monstruos en el Campo. |jplore = モンスターが召喚・反転召喚・特殊召喚された時に発動する事ができる。フィールド上に存在するモンスターを全て破壊する。 |krlore = 몬스터가 일반 소환 / 반전 소환 / 특수 소환되었을 때 발동할 수 있다. 필드 위의 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. |animelore = Activate only when a monster is Summoned. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. |gx1lore = You can activate this card when a monster is Summoned (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). Destroy all monsters on the field. |tsclore = A trap card that has dire consequences to anyone that trips it. If attacked, it destroys all monsters on the foe's field. |en_sets = Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN051 - R/SFR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN228 - UR) Gold Series (GLD1-EN040 - GUR) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 4 (HL04-EN006 - UPR) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-EN025 - UR) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-EN025 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN030 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-EN031 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN034 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Five (TU05-EN009 - R) Structure Deck 20: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-EN035 - C) |na_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-025 - UR) |eu_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-E025 - UR) |fr_sets = Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR051 - R/SFR) Gold Series (GLD1-FR040 - GUR) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDC-F025 - UR) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-FR025 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-FR030 - C) Deck de Structure: L'Empereur des Ténèbres (SDDE-FR031 - C) Structure Deck 20: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-FR035 - C) |de_sets = Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE051 - R/SFR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE228 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-DE040 - GUR) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-G025 - UR) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-DE025 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE030 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-DE031 - C) |it_sets = Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT051 - R/SFR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT228 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-IT040 - GUR) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDH-I025 - UR) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-IT025 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-IT030 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-IT031 - C) |pt_sets = Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-PT025 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT030 - C) |sp_sets = Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP051 - R/SFR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP228 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-SP040 - GUR) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-SP025 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP030 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-SP031 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP228 - UR) Duelist Legacy Volume.3 (DL3-063 - UR) Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-JP025 - C) Gold Series (GS01-JP016 - GUR) Spell of Mask (SM-24 - R) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-JP025 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP030 - C) Structure Deck 20: Lost Sanctuary (SD20-JP035 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Duelist Box 2012 (DB12-JP033 - C) Structure Deck: Roar of the Sea Emperor (SD23-JP035 -C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP016 - GUR) |ae_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-025 - UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR228 - UR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR034 - GUR) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-KR025 - UR) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-KR025 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR030 - C) Gold Series (GS01-KR016 - GUR) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR036 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Super Rare) Residents of the Sea (Ultra Rare) Trap Special 2 (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Wonderous Sorcery (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Insert Set Name Here |wc5_sets = Dark Ceremony All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) Super Unlimited Selection (Common) |wc6_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (Ultra Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 19 |anime_dm = 068 |anime_5d = 077, 114 |mst1 = Destroys Monster Cards |gx1dp = 10000 |adv = Semi-Limited |tscdc = 60 |tscnumber = 897 |gx04status = Limited |sddstatus = Unlimited |wc5status = Forbidden |database_id = 5114 }}